<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Empatía by KillerChompDeluxe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812476">Empatía</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerChompDeluxe/pseuds/KillerChompDeluxe'>KillerChompDeluxe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerChompDeluxe/pseuds/KillerChompDeluxe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudette decide salir de casa para buscar provisiones para sus experimentos de botánica, pero no sabe que hay un sitio al que es mejor no acercarse, y que a veces los rumores son, hasta cierto punto, reales.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claudette Morel/Max Thompson Jr. | The Hillbilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por fin había recibido aquel libro de técnicas medicinales y ungüentos al que le hubo echado el ojo hace tanto tiempo. Le parecía un sueño tenerlo, y más tenido en cuenta lo costoso que era cuando no se le aplicaba ningún tipo de descuento. Entre las páginas del grueso tomo figuraba todo tipo de cremas y sueros naturales, distribuidos entre varios capítulos, cada uno dedicado a una variedad de hierbas muy concreta. Algunos ingredientes eran algo más complicados de obtener que otros, pero precisamente por eso Claudette tenía en su misma casa un huerto en el que criaba con mucho cariño y esmero todo tipo de plantas y hierbas.<br/>
Estudió las primeras páginas durante varios días, prestando mucha atención a la composición de cada receta. Decidió comenzar con algo más sencillo, por lo que releyó varias veces las secciones de las variedades más comunes; lavanda, romero, menta, manzanilla e incluso aloe vera. Esas recetas eran sencillas en cuanto la obtención de los ingredientes; su propio huerto. A pesar de ello, algunas contaban con técnicas de elaboración más complejas, o incluso con algún ingrediente que se le resistía hallar a o que o bien sólo había oído hablar de, por lo que decidió que esas las compraría expresamente e intentaría criarlas, aunque supondría todo un desafío criar semejantes especímenes tan frágiles y caros. Quizá en ese sentido tendría que hacer trampas y obtener las plantas directamente. En cuanto a otras, a pesar de que no las cultivaba, tenía la certeza de que podrían encontrarse hasta cierto punto cerca de casa, entendiendo que para ello habría que salir de la ciudad y explorar el campo y bosque que la rodeaba.<br/>
Llegado el día, tomó un pequeño cuaderno de apuntes que solía llevar siempre que salía, un equipo básico de herramientas de jardinería y una mochila con todos sus objetos personales, y comenzó a caminar en busca de materiales. Se alejó de su casa, de su barrio, llegó a las afueras donde ya apenas había edificios o casas… había recolectado muy poco y no era nada interesante, pero al menos era algo que no tenía en casa.<br/>
Se alejó más aún, lo suficiente como para girarse y ver en el horizonte los edificios de la ciudad y frente a ella, aún a una considerable distancia, la granja Coldwind. Siempre la había visto a lo lejos, nunca vio la necesidad de acercarse y además, no se solía hablar muy bien de ella, ya que era un edificio devastado en el que ocurrió un terrible asesinato, aunque oficialmente se le consideraba la desaparición del matrimonio que la regentaba. Por otro lado, los rumores decían que cuando llegó la policía, todos los animales estaban brutalmente asesinados, como si se hubiera cometido una especie de crimen de odio.<br/>
Claudette asumió que en ese destartalado recinto sólo habría malas hierbas y plantas muertas, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos, no estaría de más comprobar los alrededores para confirmar sus sospechas. Rodeó el grueso muro de piedra que marcaba los confines de la enorme parcela sin encontrar nada interesante, a excepción de una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera pasar. La observó y se quedó pensativa; la idea de allanar un sitio, por abandonado que le pareciera, no le atraía en absoluto, pero sentía curiosidad. No lo pensó mucho y continuó buscando alrededor. Se paró frente a la enorme y oxidada reja que un día dio la bienvenida a los visitantes y comerciantes, que se quejaba con unos desagradables chirridos como si rogara verbalmente por un poco de aceite. A pesar del ambiente tétrico que había, sumado al dichoso ruido de la reja, Claudette observó lo que había tras ella; tierra reseca corroída por malas hierbas muy altas, además de basura variada y lo que parecían ser restos óseos, pero no estaba muy segura, aunque siendo una parcela tan grande en mitad de un bosque, seguro que más de un animal la habría adoptado como su nuevo refugio.<br/>
Ante tal paraje, pensó en la leyenda urbana que rodeaba el asesinato de los anteriores dueños, los Thompson;  un ajuste de cuentas, envidia de su fortuna… sólo rumores con ninguna certeza, al igual que la localización de sus cuerpos y la identidad del causante de aquel violento acto. La única pista que existía, y tampoco estaba muy segura de que fuera real, era el atronador ruido de motosierra que podía escucharse en algunas noches calurosas de verano, pero aún ni era de noche ni era verano, así que exploró los alrededores y, casi inconscientemente, volvió frente a la misteriosa grieta que daba paso disimulado al recinto. Sabía que no había nadie alrededor, así que decidió saciar su curiosidad y entrar.<br/>
El panorama era devastador, podía jurar que una vez dentro de la granja, el cielo se oscureció como si de una película de terror se tratara. Apenas podía verse la tierra de los huertos y, efectivamente, había restos óseos de animales. Este horroroso paisaje no hacía más que ponerla en alerta y, aunque no creyera en los rumores de un posible asesinato, tampoco quería seguir pensando en ellos. Independientemente de la historia del lugar, era un sitio abandonado y ni si quiera sabía si realmente estaba sola. Intentando dejar de lado esos pensamientos, comenzó a rebuscar entre la castigada vegetación algo de provecho. Equipada con guantes, tomaba y cortaba cuidadosamente los tallos de especímenes que le resultaban interesantes, aunque su paz y concentración se vieron perturbadas por un grito gutural que resonó por toda la parcela.<br/>
Claudette levantó la cabeza horrorizada. Se incorporó con unas pequeñas tijeras en mano, sabiendo que con ellas no podía hacer mucho, pero era mejor que estar totalmente desprotegida. Su pulso se aceleró cuando empezó a escuchar pasos, y retrocedió hacia la grieta por la que había entrado, escondiéndose detrás del muro ya fuera del recinto. De nuevo, le pudo la curiosidad y no se fue; sabiendo que la grieta estaba protegida por arbustos, se quedó silenciosamente, incluso tapando su boca y nariz con ambas manos, observando quién o qué había emitido ese gutural grito. Su pulso se volvió a acelerar cuando hizo contacto visual con unos enfermizos ojos amarillentos que aparecieron de repente entre las hojas.<br/>
-¡Lo siento, sé que no debería haber entrado!- retrocedió. -¡No sabía que había alguien!-<br/>
La misteriosa figura se apartó para dar paso a su brazo a través de la grieta, tomando a la chica del hombro y metiéndola furtivamente de nuevo dentro del terreno, tirándola contra el suelo.<br/>
Caudette chilló, pero repentinamente la misma mano que la agarró le tapó la boca. Ahora podía observar claramente aquel rostro extraño que la miraba hace unos segundos; estaba desfigurado, su mejilla derecha parecía tener la piel fundida, uniéndose mediante tiras flácidas de piel a su hombro, deformando también la forma de su boca frunciendo el ceño del mismo lado y dejándola aparentemente siempre abierta. Su piel en conjunto se veía rugosa, además de con alguna especie de pústulas que predominaban en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Lo peor era su porte; inclinado hacia la izquierda, debido posiblemente a una malformación en la columna vertebral. Mientras que con una mano agarraba el rostro de la chica, con la otra portaba una enorme maza que alzó repentinamente, pero Claudette le golpeó el estómago haciendo que flaqueara, consiguiendo zafarse y esquivar el golpe.<br/>
Salió por la pequeña grieta y comenzó a correr como nunca antes había corrido en su vida. Era de aquellas personas cuya inteligencia opacaba sus habilidades deportivas, pero parecía que el instinto de supervivencia estaba tomando control total de su cuerpo, y el sonido de una motosierra acercándose cada vez más sólo le generaba más dopamina. Eso no evitó que fuera fuertemente golpeada en la cabeza, cayendo aturdida al suelo. Se giró y observó de nuevo al hombre de aspecto bizarro, que guardaba su maza en el cinturón y la motosierra en mano. Éste la tomó en brazos y la cargó sobre sus hombros, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la granja, pero Claudette fue avispada y tomó las pequeñas tijeras con las que estuvo trabajando, y las clavó en su espalda, confirmando con sus propios ojos que su columna vertebral estaba violentamente torcida, y haciendo que el agresor la dejara caer una vez herido.<br/>
Comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez, hasta llegar a la primera barriada de las afueras de la ciudad. Allí pidió auxilio en una de las casas que se atrevieron a abrirle la puerta, ya que sus magulladuras y desesperación no la hacían una persona muy confiable a la cual abrirle la puerta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente. Lo sabían todos sus amigos en redes y foros, que rápidamente le aconsejaron denunciar la agresión a las autoridades, independientemente de lo rara que fuera la situación. En cuanto sus padres, ellos no lo sabían ni quería contárselo, pues estaba viviendo relativamente lejos de ellos y no quería preocuparles, no al menos hasta que zanjara el asunto.<br/>Las magulladuras y heridas que sufrió durante y antes de la persecución sanaron fácil y rápidamente, no como el golpe de la cabeza, al cual le fue necesario acudir a urgencias para que se lo trataran con antibióticos e incluso puntos, obviando que quedaría una pequeña cicatriz. La médica le confesó que era un auténtico milagro que no se hubiera desmayado en el acto que fue agredida, pero una vez le contó con detalle lo ocurrido, su rostro se tornó en miedo con solo escuchar el nombre “Coldwind”. Le pareció muy raro que incluso cambiara de tema, pero al fin y al cabo, no era necesario que una doctora lo supiera, por lo que decidió acudir esa misma mañana a quienes de verdad se encargarían de ese crimen. <br/>Estando en la sala de espera de la comisaría una vez le dieron turno, confiaba en que al menos la policía no tomara en cuenta esas estúpidas leyendas ni que pusieran la cara de espanto que puso la doctora.<br/>-Morel… ¿Señorita Morel?- la llamó una secretaria. –Ya puede pasar con el agente Crews.-<br/>La mencionada se levantó y caminó hacia el despacho del agente correspondiente, que estaba de pie tras el escritorio, mirando unos documentos que mantenía guardados en un enorme archivador al lado de éste.<br/>-Un encontronazo en la Granja Coldwind, ¿eh?- dijo el oficial apenas entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta –¿Qué hacías por ahí?-<br/>Tomó asiento abrumada por la claridad del agente, que ni tan si quiera la había saludado -Sólo estaba paseando…- prosiguió -soy botánica y buscaba hierbas, y vi que en el muro que rodeaba la granja había una grieta y miré a través. Entonces de vuelta, me miró un hombre con el rostro deformado-<br/>-¿Un hombre con el rostro deforme?- rio guardando el documento de nuevo en el archivador y cerrando el cajón del que lo había sacado.<br/>-Sí, no sé si era un sintecho, pero me agarró del brazo y me metió dentro de la granja. Intentó darme en la cabeza con una maza, pero pude escaparme. Aun así-<br/>-No eres la primera ni serás la última.- tomó asiento frente a ella. -Investigaremos la zona, pero parece que ya has llegado tú a la conclusión; simplemente se tratará de un indigente asustado que no quiere que lo muevan de esa propiedad.-<br/>-Entonces, más razón para investigarlo con urgencia. Sea cual sea su situación, no puede atacar a la gente de una manera tan brutal. No se lo he contado, pero también cargaba una sierra mecánica… No sólo su aspecto, todo él daba miedo…-<br/>-No se preocupe, señorita Morel, investigaremos la zona.- apuntó varias cosas en un folio y tomó un documento en blanco. –Muchas gracias por denunciarlo, ahora, si me puede hacer el favor de rellenar esta hoja con sus datos personales y una descripción de lo sucedido para formalizar la denuncia y comenzar la investigación.-<br/>Claudette rellenó pacientemente los datos y describió lo sucedido de la manera más detallada y explícita posible, afirmando también, con cierto miedo, que antes de la agresión entró en la zona, cometiendo allanamiento. Una vez formalizado todo y tras hacer un retrato robot lo más fiel posible a lo que recordaba, se le informó de que en los próximos días le llegaría una carta informándola sobre la actualización del caso, y desde luego que le llegó; en la carta decía que no habían encontrado absolutamente nada en el recinto, que estuvieron varios días patrullando e incluso pidieron un permiso para entrar y revisar por dentro, incluso de la casa, pero no encontraron nada ni a nadie. Ante tal respuesta, decidió volver de nuevo a la comisaría, pero esta vez ni si quiera le dieron cita con nadie.<br/>-Señorita Morel, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada más, como se le informó en la carta, no encontramos nada allí.- le explicó pacientemente la secretaria. –Los chicos estuvieron revisando durante días tanto la granja Coldwind como el resto del bosque, pero no había nada.-<br/>-Le juro que ahí hay alguien, lo vi con mis propios ojos y tengo una cicatriz de lo sucedido como prueba.- replicó.<br/>-No lo dudo, señorita, pero en esos días, no vieron nada ni nadie sospechoso, simplemente un recinto abandonado y un bosque tranquilo… ¿quizá la persona que le atacó ya no está allí?-<br/>Recapacitó. –Puede ser, pero… parecía muy territorial, cuando me alejé lo suficiente, pude huir, dejó de perseguirme… ¿Está segura de que no pueden investigar de nuevo? No ahora, si no dentro de un mes o así.-<br/>-Lo siento, señorita Morel, pero no podemos investigar nada sin evidencia.-<br/>“¿Entonces tengo que volver aquí con una brecha más en la cabeza o con un miembro cercenado?” pensó para sí misma, pero concluyó aceptando –Está bien. ¿Tendrán en cuenta el retrato robot para futuros casos similares?-<br/>-Por supuesto, señorita, y se lo haremos saber si logramos hallar al culpable. Sentimos no poder ayudarla más con esto, pero si tiene algún otro percance, sepa que estaremos más que encantados de servirle.-<br/>Claudette suspiró resignada y se fue. Era muy raro que durante días registraran toda la zona y no encontraran nada, pero también era plausible que el agresor simplemente ya no estuviera; quizá pasó la noche allí por algún motivo, quién sabe, igual era un criminal a la fuga buscado en alguna ciudad lejana, pues de ser cercana, seguramente ya habrían avisado a las autoridades de la ciudad donde ella vivía. Sólo le quedaba esperar a que, con un poco de suerte, le llegara una carta informándola de su captura.<br/>Durante los próximos días, estuvo entretenida elaborando las recetas que había marcado como interesantes en su ansiado tomo y curiosamente, las hierbas de la granja Coldwind daban buenos resultados. No quería pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada ya que de lo contrario se agobiaría con todo este caso aún sin resolver. Logró elaborar todo tipo de ungüentos y sueros; pomadas para pieles secas, heridas de corte, quemaduras, picaduras de abeja… los antídotos claramente eran más difíciles de testar, ya que debía contar con un sujeto envenenado, pero como ni contaba con ello ni el estar envenenado solía dar margen y libertad para hacer pruebas, solía quedarse con la incógnita. <br/>Cuando acabó sus estudios, Claudette tuvo que conformarse con el trabajo a tiempo parcial que le ofrecieron en un herbolario. No era mucho, pero la situación económica no daba para mucho más; continuaba siendo ambiciosa y teniendo una mente y dotes brillantes, pero la realidad era más cruel, y tenía que limitarse a mantener su verdadera vocación como hobby, mientras que el dinero se lo ganaba vendiendo bolsas de té, incienso y geles de aloe vera, todo ecológico al menos.<br/>Consiguió elaborar incluso una crema que aplicó sobre la herida de su cabeza cuando le molestaba demasiado, y le dio muy buenos resultados, aunque todavía le quedaban algunas cosas por pulir. Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación; estaba comenzando a quedarse sin dichas hierbas que encontró cerca de la granja Coldwind. No eran muy raras, pero no las tenía cultivadas y tampoco recordaba tenerlas en su propio herbolario. Consultó en Internet lo que costaría pedir tanto la hierba ya adulta y madura como las semillas; dos meses. No eran caras, pero no pensaba esperar tantísimo tiempo a tenerlas y, además, se suponía que en ni en el bosque ni en la granja había ya ningún tipo de amenaza, ¿no? ¿Realmente estaba considerando ir por segunda vez después de tantos días y a pesar de la agresión? Recapacitó con una temerosa pero ansiosa afirmación. Ahora que había avanzado tanto en sus investigaciones y experimentos, no podría permitirse hacer un parón de mínimo dos meses. Eso sí, esta vez, solo por si acaso, iría muy bien preparada.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>